The Crib
by HubbyDeeks
Summary: In which, Martin Deeks faces his biggest adversary yet. A Crib. Domestic fluff. Oneshot.


"Ok, I am a grown man. I have faced murderers, bombs, and Henrietta Lange. I can do this."

Kensi Blye-Deeks laughed as she tip-toed away from the partially empty room where her husband stood. Deeks continued to mumble to himself as she walked further and further away. Heading downstairs, she slipped into the kitchen, grinning at the other woman before her.

"He still psyching himself up?" Nell asked with a smirk.

"Yep! He's onto motivational speaking now," Kensi snorted, taking a seat at the dining table. Her hand came to rest on her burgeoning bump, a contented smile on her face as movement inside caused butterflies to dance.

"Men are so dramatic. It's a crib," Nell rolled her eyes. "Deeks has faced worse."

"I don't know," Kensi shrugged. "IKEA is known for ruining couples."

Nell laughed at her joke, "That's true. Last time Eric and I were there, I almost left him there. Is that why you're not helping?"

"I'm not helping because I'm busy growing his child's fingers and toes," Kensi beamed. "That excuse gets me out of so much!"

Nell raised her hand for a high five, and once received, moved her attention to her phone where a message had lit up the screen.

"Oh, the cavalry has arrived," she announced, standing. Heading for the front door, Kensi listened as Monty bounded for the new visitors. She heard a sharp exhale, and tried not to grin.

"Monty, don't knock Eric over! We can't afford to break him!"

"Ha, ha!" Eric sarcastically replied as he appeared in the doorway. Sam and Callen walked in behind him, holding beers and barely hiding their grins. Sam walked towards her, dropping a gentle kiss on Kensi's head.

"Deeks upstairs?" Callen asked, nodding his head towards the staircase.

Before she could answer, a loud crash sounded from the same direction. Kensi winced, the room falling silent as they listened intently.

"I'm ok!" Deeks finally shouted, and the members of the team broke into laughter. "I can hear you laughing at me!"

"Sorry, babe!" Kensi called back. "The guys are here to help!"

"Thank God," Deeks appeared in the doorway, looking helpless. "That thing is evil."

Sam shook out his arms as if readying himself for battle. "Don't worry, I got you. I've done this before."

"Teach me your ways." Deeks pleaded.

The four men headed upstairs, with Deeks leading them into the nursery. The walls had been painted a soft cream color, baby pink curtains hanging from the windows like soft waterfalls. Other than that, not much else had been done. The crib lay in pieces on the floor, a book of instructions thrown haphazardly to one side.

"Is it too late to back out?" Callen asked, reaching for a beer.

"Absolutely," Deeks clapped him on the shoulder. "We're gonna need all the help we can get."

* * *

"That's not where that goes!" Eric cried only 20 minutes later. "It says here that that thing goes against this thing!"

"Oh, that's really helpful," Sam snorted, rolling his eyes. He looked at the two deconstructed items he held before putting them down, and reaching for the manual. "No! _This_ thing goes under _that_ thing!"

Callen peeked up over one edge of the crib, surveying the object warily. "Are we sure a baby should sleep in _this_ thing?"

"She won't at first, not until 6 months," Deeks replied, sipping on his beer from where he lay against the wall.

Three sets of eyes flashed towards him, and he shrugged, "We wanted it built before she came. Kensi's nesting. Baby Girl will be sleeping in our room for the first few months, it's how it goes."

"Good, in that time, you can get a professional in to rebuild this," Callen said. "'Cause I don't think any human child should sleep in what we've created."

Deeks chuckled, setting his beer down before standing. He clapped his hands together, picked up a drill, and stared defiantly at the crib before them.

"We don't need a professional. We are men! We've faced snipers, we've faced Mexico, and we have faced Nell's driving! This, this will not be the thing that beats us. Now, let's build my daughter a crib!"

Sam, Callen and Eric cheered for Deeks' speech, and together, the four set to work with a newfound sense of determination.

* * *

An hour later, during yet another episode of trashy tv, Nell and Kensi shared a look.

"It's quiet," Nell noted.

"Too quiet," Kensi agreed.

The women stood, Nell stopping to help Kensi up first. They made their way upstairs, where Kensi laid a hesitant knock on the half-shut door.

"Is it safe to enter?" She called, hearing hushed whispers from inside.

"Yes!" Deeks replied, and Kensi pushed the door open, a small gasp leaving her lips.

The crib sat against the wall, perfectly constructed and beautiful. Kensi beamed at her husband, who remained seated by the crib.

"It's perfect! Thank you, guys," Kensi reached out and squeezed Callen's arms in thanks.

Deeks moved to stand, intent on kissing his wife. However as he moved, something tugged him back. A quick glance down showed what was holding him back, and a loud whine left his mouth.

Laughter erupted around him as everyone else realized what had happened. The flat side of a nail had pierced his t-shirt, attaching him to the shelf that was fitted underneath the main crib.

"I'm trapped!" Deeks exclaimed dramatically. "I thought we had won, but no, the crib has won! Leave me here to die."

"Big baby," Kensi giggled. She came over and with quick fingers, managed to unhook him from the nail. There was a small hole left in Deeks' t-shirt, but he didn't seem to care as Kensi helped him up. Spotting the troublesome nail, Eric ducked in behind them and secured it tightly once more.

"Do you like it?" Deeks asked, his arms coming to rest on Kensi's waist.

"I love it," Kensi nodded. "Especially because I didn't have to do any of it."

"Yeah, why is that?" Callen questioned. "Badass Blye never turns down work."

"As I told Deeks, I'm creating fingertips as we speak. That's enough work," Kensi joked. "But in all truth, it would have taken us hours if I helped. I can't bend down anymore."

"That's true," Deeks barked a laugh. "She dropped a pen the other day and spent 20 minutes trying to pick it back up."

Kensi shoved his chest lightly, "And you spent 20 minutes watching."

"It was hilarious," Deeks nodded. "I only didn't help because you were so determined. Plus, you looked adorable."

Kensi rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the beam that lit up her face as Deeks leaned down, and captured her in a sweet kiss.

When he pulled away, they were both beaming. Deeks glanced around at all their friends, grinning widely.

"All right! Dinner and drinks are on me!" He announced. "Dinner first, and then, to the bar!"

"That we still haven't named," Kensi scrunched up her nose in thought.

"Yeah, we should really work on that," Deeks agreed, his hand brushing against her bump. "At least she's got a name."

"That's something," Kensi smiled, placing her hand over his. "Ok, come on, let's go. I need food."

"Hear, hear!" Sam agreed, pushing passed Callen on his way out. "Come on, Deeks, I have a craving for the most expensive thing on every menu!"

Deeks frowned, following his friend out. "You're kidding, right? Sam? Buddy? Pal? Oh, fragglerock."


End file.
